Mario Marconi
Shaun Astbury, aka Mario Marconi, is a housemate from Big Brother 9. Profile The male half of the first ever summer series Big Brother couple, Mario takes as much pride in his appearance as girlfriend Lisa does, and regularly spends over two hours to get ready for a night out. Mario's real name is Sean, however his "Italian stallion" alter-ego has come about due to so many people saying he looks like Sylvester Stallone. In truth, he has no actual link to Italy but he does say his favourite film is Rocky. A father of two girls, Mario considers his toned, athletic body to be his best asset. He and girlfriend Lisa are fitness-obsessed and say they have sex at least once every day. Before Lisa, his romantic past includes having his heart broken by Miss Copenhagen when he was 18, and he claims to have slept with over 200 women. Mario says he feels strongly about politics, thinks crime laws are too soft and believes there should be a zero-alcohol limit for all drivers. His life philosophy is that life is long, live it once, once is enough. His strangest job ever was as a stripping policeman on a MySpace advertisement for hot tubs, and if he could be re-incarnated he would like to come back as racing driver Lewis Hamilton. Big Brother 9 Mario was nominated in Week 1 because he failed his task to hide his relationship with fellow housemate Lisa. He ultimately survived the public vote on Day 9. On Day 12, after receiving seven nominations from his fellow housemates, Mario faced the public vote. However, the eviction was cancelled due to Alexandra's ejection. On Day 33, Mario was nominated for eviction once again. He was the fourth housemate to be evicted on Day 37 with 77% of the public vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother He appeared with the coat of cash on The Sunday Night Project and appeared on Big Brother's Little Brother after the show. Mario re-entered the Big Brother house to propose to housemate Lisa on Day 81. She accepted the marriage proposal. In February 2009, Mario received minor local press attention after he and fiancé Lisa Appleton found a Pecan Weevil in a bowl of Kellogs' Crunchy Nut Cornflakes. In October 2010, Mario and Lisa got married on The Wedding House. In January 2013, Lisa and Mario ended their eight-and-a-half-year relationship after it was "destroyed" by Silva Carmichael, who conned the couple into filming a fake reality show. Gallery Mario & Lisa1.jpg|Mario and Lisa Appleton enter the Big Brother 9 House Mario & Lisa.jpg|Mario and Lisa's official full-length publicity photo Mario & Lisa2.jpg|Mario and Lisa celebrate Lisa's birthday together in the Big Brother 9 Diary Room Mario1.jpg|Mario in the Big Brother 9 main bedroom Mario3.jpg|Mario takes part in the zoo-themed shopping task in Big Brother 9 Mario2.jpg|Mario is evicted from the Big Brother 9 House Trivia *Mario and Lisa Appleton are the first ever housemates to enter the Big Brother House as a real-life couple. **Thus far, they are the only housemates who have been made to hide their relationship by Big Brother. **They are also the first two housemates to audition together and both make it on to the show. *Mario was the first male housemate to be evicted from the Big Brother 9 House. *Despite appearing to be on the Darnell Swallow, Mohamed Mohamed and Rex Newmark's side during the Spitgate incident, he nominated two of the three every week after the event took place. *At the age of 42, Mario was the oldest male housemate in Big Brother 9. *In Big Brother 9, Mario was the first male housemate to be evicted over a female housemate. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 9 Housemate